1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive control systems, and more particularly, to a vehicle blind spot monitoring system.
2. Background Art
A continuing problem that presents itself to operators of automotive vehicles is the difficulty in seeing obstacles near the vehicle but in a location that is difficult to observe from the driver""s seat. Such regions are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d. For example, the angles between 90xc2x0 and 170xc2x0 from the forward direction of a vehicle (i.e., to the right and to the left of the vehicle and slightly behind the operator thereof) are common blind spots. These right-side and left-side blind spots are a source of numerous accidents when a driver makes a turn or a lane change and does not see another vehicle in the blind spot. Another common blind spot is the rear of a vehicle when backing up.
The most common solution to the problem of blind spots has been to use mirrors to aid the operator of the vehicle in determining whether obstacles are present in a blind spot. Such mirrors have been made in a variety of shapes and mounted in various locations to provide the operator with the greatest ability to detect obstacles in particular blind spots. For example, it is commonplace today to see a concave mirror mounted to the right side of a vehicle aimed at the right-side blind spot. Mirrors provide the operator with some information regarding the presence of obstacles in certain of a vehicle""s blind spots, but they are less useful at night and under adverse weather conditions. Hence, a more complete and satisfactory solution is still sought by many.
A known alternative to the use of mirrors to detect obstacles in a vehicle""s blind spots is to use optical or radar systems for sensing the presence of obstacles. These prior art techniques then generate a signal to the vehicle operator indicative of the presence of such an obstacle. Unfortunately, these systems only provide a visual or audible warning, and do not allow the vehicle operator to actually see what is in the vehicle""s blind spot.
The disadvantages associated with these conventional blind spot monitoring techniques have made it apparent that a new technique for monitoring a vehicle""s blind spots is needed. The new technique should enhance driver safety by providing a visual image of the vehicle""s blind spot. Additionally, the new technique should be capable of replacing the conventional side view mirrors. The present invention is directed to these ends.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved and reliable vehicle blind spot monitoring system. Another object of the invention is to enhance driver safety by providing a visual image of the vehicle""s blind spot. Additionally, the new technique should be capable of replacing a conventional side view mirrors.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a vehicle blind spot monitoring system is provided. In one embodiment of the invention, a blind spot monitoring system for a vehicle includes a pair of stereo cameras on each side of the vehicle, two displays and a controller. Pairs of stereo cameras monitor vehicle blind spots and generate a corresponding pairs of digital signals. The displays show rearward vehicle views and may replace, or work in tandem with, the side view mirrors. The controller is located in the vehicle. The controller receives pair of the digital signals. The controller includes control logic operative to analyze a stereopsis effect between the pair of stereo cameras and the optical flow over time to control the display. The displays will show an expanded rearward view when a hazard is detected in the vehicle blind spot and show a normal rearward view when no hazard is detected in the vehicle blind spot.
The present invention thus achieves an improved vehicle blind spot monitoring system. The present invention is advantageous in that it enhances driver safety by providing an image of the vehicle""s blind spots.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.